Mi Salvador
by Natsu Kurosaki
Summary: Un día Blue se encuentra en un problema, pero alguien sera su Salvador. Universo Alterno. One-Shot


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Pokemon no me pertenece.

**Mi Salvador**

—Y así solo deben de sumar aquellos términos que tienen…—decía la profesora de matemáticas, a lo que yo no prestaba mucha atención, me encontraba viendo fijamente a Red, un chico de mi clase, de cabello Azabache y ojos Rojos que por nada en el mundo se sacaba su gorra, la verdad hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de él, pero nunca tengo el valor de hablarle, cosa que en verdad no entiendo, se podría decir que soy algo atrevida y picara pero con él eso cambia…

— ¡BLUE!—Grito la profesora sacándome de mis pensamientos— ¿Me puedes decir como es la suma de Polinomios? — En ese momento me quede helada, no había prestado atención a nada, la profesora noto mi cara y mirándome seria me dijo— Presta más atención, estas advertida— dijo para luego volver a explicar el tema en el pizarrón.

El resto del día transcurrió normal y rápido, cuando menos lo espere sonó la campana y salimos del colegio. Iba a dirigirme directamente a mi casa, ya que Yellow, mi mejor amiga, había salido de viaje y no volvería en una semana. Seguí caminando pero de repente un brazo me tomo y me dio la vuelta.

— ¿Cómo estas hoy Preciosa? —me dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, al que mire con asco, pude notar tras el a un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Mat? —dije con asco, era un chico un año mayor que yo, que no dejaba de acosarme.

—Pasar un buen rato… —dijo y empezó a tocarme, yo Instintivamente quite sus manos de mi cuerpo y sal corriendo, pero él, junto a su amigo, me persiguió y me atrapo, el intentaba besarme pero se lo impedía como pude, hasta que me canse y no pude más, esperaba no inevitable cerrando los ojos…

—Esa no es forma de tratar a una chica—dijo una voz, que reconocí de inmediato.

— ¡RED! —dije sorprendida.

—Hola Blue—me dijo jalando a Mat lejos de mí y sonriendo cálidamente—Espérame ahí.

—Me las pagaras—dijo Mat haciéndole una seña a su amigo que atrapo a Red, sujetándolo de los brazos—Prepárate para una paliza—dijo preparando su puño para golpear a Red.

— ¡NO! —dije yo asustada.

Me sorprendí al ver lo siguiente, Red pateo al chico que lo sostenía y, al mismo tiempo, golpeo a Mat. Mat su amigo quedaron sorprendidos pero se acercaron para golpear a Red al mismo tiempo, este rápidamente se agacho haciendo que ambos se golpean. Y rápidamente reacciono golpeando a ambos en el estómago y moviendo sus pies de tal forma que hiso caer al suelo a los dos dejándolos inconscientes. Me quede sorprendida, jamás creí que Red fuera tan bueno peleando.

— ¿Esas bien? — me pregunto sonriéndome, creo haber visto un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Sí, estoy bien—dije algo sonrojada—Gracias por salvarme—dije en voz baja, no lo podía creer, mi personalidad picara se esfumo por solo una mirada de él.

—No es nada, siempre estaré para salvarte—dijo e inmediatamente después se sonrojo, de seguro al notar que dijo.

—Gracias…—dije— lo Último que dijiste ¿es verdad? — pregunte dudosa.

—Sí, si lo es—dijo y me tendió la mano— ven te acompaño a tu casa— dijo sonriéndome sonrojado.

—Claro—Dije sonriendo y tomando su mano.

Comenzamos a caminar, aun tomados de la mano. No lo podía creer, estaba de la mano con Red, en el camino conversábamos de muchas cosas, parecía que nos conocíamos hace años, que aunque era as, jamás habíamos hablado mucho.

Llegamos a mi casa y el silencio nos inundó, solté su mano y comenzó a ir en dirección a la puerta, pero me detuve antes de entrar, decidida me di la vuelta y me acerque a él, besándolo. Posee mis manos en su cuello y el tomo mi cintura, nos besamos hasta que el Oxigeno nos hiso falta, al sepáranos le dije:

—Gracias…Nos vemos mañana en el parque—dije y me entre a mi casa y, apenas entre, me dirigí a la ventana y disimuladamente vi a Red que aún estaba en Shock, para luego verlo sonreír tontamente.

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —grito Red sonriendo para lego seguir su camino hasta, seguramente, su casa.

No pude reprimir mi sonrisa al ver y escuchar esto, mañana sería un gran día con mi salvador.


End file.
